


Alphonse and Adam

by WingedPanther73



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedPanther73/pseuds/WingedPanther73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse meets a new artificial creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphonse and Adam

Alphonse gazed at the creature before him, unable to locate the soul seal that bound the soul to the corpse. He couldn't find it. Yet the stitched-together body was animated by something, and there was a distinct personality.

“What are you?” the young voice finally queried from within the armor.

The equally tall corpse shifted his gaze to Alphonse, muscles moving smoothly in his massive frame. He gave a slight shrug. “My father's son.”

Alphonse would have blinked in surprise, if he could. “Who are you?”

“My name is Adam Frankenstein,” the large man replied with a large, beaming smile.


End file.
